Bang!
by Devil917
Summary: After Ponyboy gets shot he seems like the only one who can solve why this is happening. But he won't talk. So it's up to the everyone else to figure out who shot Pony, before someone else gets hurt. Or worse: killed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. It's been awhile since I've been in The Outsiders FanFiction Realm, and I figured it was time to come back =) This story is something that I thought of today and I was fortunate enough to have a laptop handy so I wrote it down. Please tell me what you think. Also, this is my first time writing a mystery, so constructive criticism is always welcome. **

**Summary : When the gang is called down to the hospital and finds that Pony was shot they are ready to help. The problem is, no one knows who shot Pony except for Pony, but he won't tell anyone who did it. **

**I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS, BLAH, BLAH , BLAH. **

* * *

"Pony!" the sound of Johnny's voice shot through the night. He's all the way on the other side of the lot and cannot get to him in time. In the dark, he can see two figures in the night hovering above his friend. One held a silver handgun that glistened of the light the moon and the stars gave off.

The tall figure lifted the gun just as Ponyboy turned around and say the person aiming at him. He tried to run; he tried to get out the way, but the shock of turning around to a gun pointing at him left him frozen.

The second figure stood next to the gunman. He didn't move either, he didn't talk. He seemed to be there as back-up, but he wasn't needed. With his hands in his pocket he witnessed the whole thing right in front of him.

"Ponyboy!" Johnny called again. He was frozen also. He couldn't being himself to leave the spot he was in. The only thing his body allowed him to do was call out to his trapped friend. Johnny was crouched down behind the bushes all the way on the other side of the lot. He voice could easily be heard, but not easily found. He couldn't be seen by Ponyboy of the attackers.

As he raised the gun Johnny gripped the thin branches to the bush tightly and held his breath. Biting his bottom lip and closing his eyes he looked away, afraid of what's coming next.

Just then, Ponyboy finally sprang into motion and took off running, but there was no use. He was down in a matter of seconds. The scene would remind you of hunting. The attackers were the hunters and Ponyboy was the deer. With Pony's long legs he cleared a good amout of distance in a matter of seconds, but it wasn't enough.

**BANG !**

The bullet caught him in the back. His torso arched forward and he let out a heart wrenching cry that could wake the dead. His scream echoed throughout the lot and Johnny jumped.

He fell face-first into the dirt on the ground, not even bringing up his hands to help break the fall. His body was paralyzed and his world started to become blurry. He seen as he got closer and closer to the ground, but his whole body was numb when he finally made contact with it. When he hit the ground his body made a frightening _thump _.

Johnny covered his mouth with his hand and squeezed his eyes shut tight.

_Ponyboy_, he thought, and he could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes.

The gunman held his gun where he left it when he shot the boy. Johnny could see his shadow taking deep breaths, the shadows looked at each other as if they couldn't believe what just happened or that they caused it.

In a matter of seconds they were gone. They took off, they ran out of the lot and didn't stop. They ran and ran and ran.

Johnny stayed put until he was sure they were gone. After a few minutes he dashed out of his hiding spot and to Ponyboy's side. He dropped down to his knees and saw the blood oozing out of the wound in his back.

"Ponyboy," he whispered though tears and panic.

Lightly, he rolled him over. The right side of his face was bruised from hitting the ground. Johnny took in the sight and almost passed out himself. He could hear his heart beat in his ears and his blood pumping through his veins. His hands shook uncontrollably and he couldn't control his breathing.

"Pony?" he says a little louder, but he gets no answer.

"Pony!" he screams, getting more scared each second.

Johnny looks around, feeling paranoid, he feels like someone is watching them, but he doesn't have time to think about that. He knows that Ponyboy needs to get to the hospital and he needs to get there fast.

In the distance, Johnny spotted headlights. He stood up .

"I'll be back, Pony. I'll get help, I swear," he says with tears running down his face. Even though he didn't want to , he ran toward the car waving his hands frantically, hoping he could get help for his friend.

* * *

"Darry clam down," says Soda. He rests his head on the couch and closes his eyes.

Darry stands up and looks out the window for the hundredth time. Letting out a nervous sigh he plops down in his chair. But then pops up with in seconds and heads into the kitchen.

"I need coffee," he grunts and heads into the kitchen.

Soda lefts his head and watches his brother as he moves aimlessly around the kitchen trying to find what is needed to make coffee. Soon, he gives up and heads back into the living room, walks over to the window, looks out it, then sits down again.

"Darry clam down," Soda repeats. He sits up and rubs the side of his head, trying to make the headache go away,

"You okay?" Darry asks dryly.

Soda nods, "Yeah, just a headache."

Darry looks at the door, then at Soda, then at the door again.

"Didn't I tell him to be home by ten?" Darry blurts out, almost as it Soda didn't say anything at all. "Where the hell is he?"

Soda stands, heading to the bathroom to find something to make his headache go away.

"He's probably with Johnny. You know how they are. They're always getting lost in they're own little world, they probably just lost track of time," Soda reasons.

Darry stands again. "I hope you're right."

There was silence in the house again, but it was soon broken by the phone ringing.

Both brother jumped at the sudden noise.

Darry rushed to the phone.

"Hello?"

There was silence as he listened.

"Yes, this is he."

Silence.

"WHAT? WHERE?!"

Curious to what was happening, Soda steps out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"He's okay, right?" Darry asks with a worried look in his eye.

Silence again.

"Okay, okay, thank you. We'll be right there."

Darry slams the phone down, grabs his coat and opens the door.

"Come one, Soda. We have to get to the hospital."

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you liked it. Tell me it you want me to continue or if you have any ideas for the story. Right now, I do not have a laptop of my own, but hopefully by January I will. But I try my best to update as soon as possible. **

**Anyway, please please please review =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!....again. Well, I was very, very fortunate to be able to use my aunts computer so I can update. =) Anyway, thank you for the reviews and I pray that you do it again. Anyway, this chapter is kind of short, but I bet you'll read it anyway. Enjoy…**

* * *

Darry and Soda rushed down the hallway, pushing past doctors, nurses, and hospital patients. Trying to keep calm, they both took deep breaths to make sure that could get to Ponyboy quicker. They shot down the center of the never-ending hallway and heard a few shouts from aggravated workers.

"Hey watch it!" called a short woman wearing an all white nurses outfit.

Neither of them replied. Soda looked back briefly, making sure they didn't knock the woman over. When he was sure she would stay on her feet, he turned his head back and kept running.

Finally they reached the waiting room. Instantly, they spotted Johnny sitting the chair by the receptionist's desk. He held his head in his hands and they could see his shoulders shaking as he cried. His clothes were dirty from being on the ground with Ponyboy and he looked more scared than ever.

"Johnny," Darry says and he walks briskly over to him.

Johnny lifts his head and you can see the fear and pain in his face. His eyes are blood-shot red from crying, too. Darry took a seat next to him and put his hand on his back. Soda crouched down in front of him. Darry rubbed his back and shushed him to try to make him stop crying.

"Are you hurt?" asked Soda. He looked quickly at Darry then back at Johnny who shook his head.

"No," he finally says. "I ain't hurt."

Soda can see Darry let out a sigh of relief, but right now Johnny wasn't their main concern. Both brothers made eye contact, then looked back down at Johnny who leaned back in his chair and covered his eyes with his hands. He let out a deep breath and his whole body shook with fear.

"Johnny," Soda says quietly. Johnny looks down at Soda and he can see the worry in Soda's eye. "Where's Pony?" he questions.

Tears begin to swell in the back of Johnny's eyes and he lays his head on Darry's shoulder.

"It's all my fault," he says as tears run down his face.

Darry shakes his head. "No it's not. It's not your fault Johnny, I know it's not."

"Yeah, Johnny," Soda chimes in . " We know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt Ponyboy. You can't blame yourself for this."

Johnny lifts his head and wipes his tears. He points to the room down the hall.

"He's in there." Johnny states.

Darry and Soda both look at the door. Soda stands and begins to walk, not even looking back to make sure Darry and Johnny were coming along. Soda walked slow, anticipating what he was going to see.

When they entered the room they spotted Ponyboy laying in the hospital bed. His eyes were closed and the side of his face was red with cuts and bruises. There were white sheets covering him and there was a wire that was connected to his finger to monitor his heart rate.

"Pony," Soda whispered and rushed to the side of the bed.

Soda ran his hand through his little brother's hair and shook his head. "What happened to you, Pony?"

Soon, Soda was joined at Pony's bedside by Darry and Johnny.

"Ponyboy," Darry says and he shakes his shoulder slightly. Soon, his eyes flutter open and he looks up at him with a confused look on his face.

"You're at the hospital," Darrys explains.

Pony nods his head slightly and takes him a breath, but winces when he feels a sharp pain shoot up his back.

"You okay, Pony?" Soda questions with concern filling his voice.

"Yeah," he replies softly, "just hurts."

Johnny takes a step forward and lays a hand on Pony's shoulder. "You're gonna be okay, Pony. Don't worry."

Pony smiles a fake smiles and nods. "Thanks Johnny."

Quickly, Soda looks back at Darry and he nods his head, almost as if he was reading his mind.

Soda lets out a breath then, turns back to Ponyboy.

"Pony," he says, "who shot you?"

They see Pony swallow hard and he looks down at his feet at the end of the bed.

"Pony," Darry says.

They all focus on Ponyboy, but they all can see that he's not going to talk.

"Who shot you?" Soda repeats, but Pony doesn't even look at him this time.

Johnny moves to the other side of the bed. "Can I talk to him alone for a second?" he asks Darry. Reluctantly, both Soda and Darry leave the room so Johnny can talk to Ponyboy.

Johnny grabs a chair and sits down.

"Ponyboy," he says, getting his attention. Pony looks up a Johnny.

"Who shot you, Pony?"

Ponyboy plays with the sheets on his bed. "I-I can't tell you," he replies quietly.

Johnny moves to the edge of the bed and places his hands on the side of the bed.

"Why not, Pony? You know you can tell me anything."

"I just can't, okay?" Pony snaps.

Johnny sighs. "No, not okay. You have to tell me Pony. I wanna help you."

Pony grunts, beginning to get aggravated. " I can't tell you, Johnny. Trust me."

"Why not?!" Johnny questions, his voice getting louder.

Ponyboy takes in a quivering deep breath and finally looks up at Johnny.

"Because he'll shoot you, too," he responds and turns his head away and begins to cry.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it, and I really hope you review. Tell me what you think, what you think should happen, or your perdictions. Anything! Please review. **

**My next update might not be until a week or two, so please, please, please review this chapter =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the last chapter's reviews. It's really appreciated that you took the time to do that. Please keep the review coming, honestly, they're my inspiration and my assurance that you're enjoying this story. This chapter is kinda short, sorry, but please, please, please review. Anyway, enjoy =)**

* * *

Johnny let out a short breath and swallowed hard. Who would want to shoot him? Johnny sat back in the chair but kept his stare on Ponyboy who had returned to looking down at the sheets. He played with the end of it as small tears made a faint line down his face. He was scared, probably more scared that he'd ever been.

"Pony," Johnny says then moved to the edge of the chair. "Who would want to shoot me? Why would they do that?" he questions, trying to stay as calm as he could. He tried to keep his voice steady and his tears at bay. He tried to keep strong, that's the least he could do for Ponyboy right now.

Pony didn't bother to even look up. He shrugged as if he didn't know the answer, but it was obvious that he knew. He knew who shot him, but he wasn't going to tell. Not if telling was going to get someone he cared about hurt. Ponyboy wiped his tears away and looked over at Johnny who at this point was running through names in his head, trying to think of anyone who would hate him and Pony that much that they'd want shoot them.

"Johnny. You gotta believe me. It's better if you don't know."

Johnny licks his lips and lets out a nervous deep breath. "How?"

Ponyboy shakes his head. "You trust me, don't you Johnny?" asks Pony, answering Johnny's question with a question.

Johnny looks away impatiently, getting aggravated that Pony was dancing around the main concern. He nodded, though. "Of course I trust you, Pony."

Pony stared straight at Johnny, letting him know that he was completely serious. "Then you gotta trust me when I tell you that I _can't_ tell you. Johnny, I don't want no one else hurt. I wanna make sure everyone stays out of this. Just…just forget about it."

"Forget about it? How can I forget about it? How can Darry? Or Soda?"

"Johnny…," Pony began, but was cut off.

"Those guys left you for dead Ponyboy. No one shoots someone and expects them to stay alive. Do you understand what I'm telling you? Those people wanted you dead. Dead! And if I hadn't been there you would've been. And now you're telling me that these same people want to shoot me, too? And you won't tell me who shot you?!" Johnny's voice got louder and louder. He's usually not like this, but Pony was making him frustrated.

"Not just you Johnny. Darry and Soda,too. They'll hurt all of you." Pony explains.

Johnny sank back in his chair.

Both boys were silent, they looked at each other form the corner of their eyes, waiting to see which one would speak first.

"Who hates us that much?" Johnny said softly.

Pony looks away.

"It's complicated."

Johnny sighed.

"I don't understand," Johnny admits.

Just then, Soda and Darry walk back into the room.

"How ya doing?" Soda asks walking back over to Pony.

Ponyboy shrugs. "Okay, I guess."

"That's good," Darry chimes in. "Hey listen, Pony, the doctor said we gotta go, okay? They want you to rest. Me and Soda will be back in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay," Pony answers softly.

All three boys head for the door. When they were a safe distance for Pony's room, Darry finally spoke.

"He tell you who did it?"

Johnny sighs.

"No. He said he can't tell me."

Soda looks over at him with a confused look on his face.

"Did he tell you why?"

Johnny was quiet for a second of two. He was wondering if he should tell them the truth about what Pony said. Should he tell them that Pony's keeping quiet because whoever shot him will shoot them, too. Or should he just play dumb and tell them that he doesn't know. Soon, Johnny came to a decision. He knew that he shouldn't lie to Darry and Soda, especially when it was about Ponyboy.

"He said that if he told any of us who shot him, that they'll shoot you too," Johnny explain.

"Shoot who? Soda?" Darry asked anxiously.

Soda gave him a quick look then turned back to Johnny for the answer.

Johnny shrugged, "All of us, I guess."

Johnny seen both Darry's and Soda's eyes go big.

"But who would do that? I don't get it," Soda says to Darry.

Johnny shrugs. "I don't get it either. But that's what he said."

Darry sighs. "Maybe he's just scared. Maybe he's trying to protect us or something. He probably thinks that whoever shot him will shoot one of us, too. I don't think that we should think too much into that. He'll talk when he's ready," Darry concluded quickly.

Both Soda and Johnny shrugged, taking his word for it.

They exited the building and headed for the truck in the parking lot. Soda reached the car first, then Darry, then Johnny. On the passenger seat window there was a note. It was small. Just the size of a ripped off corner of a piece of paper. In the dark Soda couldn't read it, and the light from the streetlight wasn't good enough, so he stuck the paper in his pocked and entered the car, not thinking too much of the note on the window. No one else saw the note though.

After dropping Johnny off at home, Darry pulled up to the front of their house. They entered the house and took off their jackets.

"I'm goin' to bed," Soda say heading to his room, not even looking back at Darry. He was both physically and mentally tired, this was hard on him and Darry knew it. So without asking a question, Darry just nodded and said, " Goodnight."

When in his room Soda sat on his bed and took the note out of his pocket. He unfolded the small piece of paper. Soda reached over and turned on the light. He gasped when he read the sloppy red letters. It said :

**_'I'm coming for you next.'_**

* * *

**Alright! So….Pony still won't tell, huh? Johnny's upset with Pony for not telling the truth and he's also scared out of his mind, Darry as to worry about both of his brothers and Johnny, and now Soda gets this note…. Everything is slowly unraveling into a whole bunch of trouble. =) hahaha**

**Anyway please review. Tell me who you think it is. Why would they shoot Pony? Do you think Pony's right for not telling? And Soda, what's gonna happen to him? ANYTHING! Please review. **

**I'll update again sometime shortly after Christmas. **

**( One more thing, go check out my other Outsiders stories. You might like them. Please review them too, if you decide to read them. Thank YOU!!!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope so see more for this chapter =) Anyway, here's Chapter 4.**

* * *

"Shot?!" Steve exclaimed, then plopped himself down on the couch. Soda nodded and dropped down next to his best friend and let out a sigh. Two-Bit stood right beside the TV with one hand resting on top of it. He took a short gulp of his morning beer then slid down to the floor. He was shocked just like everyone else.

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Dally. He sat forward and waited for answer. His glance went to Soda who shrugged nonchalantly and turned his head.

Darry entered the room and took a seat in the rocking chair near the kitchen. He ran his hand through his hair. "Nothing." He says.

"Nothing?" Dally questions.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Soda echoes.

"Not one thing, you guys. And I mean it. Don't get in trouble for something that can be handled by the police," Darry announced firmly then sat back in his chair. He looked everyone straight in the eye, making sure they knew he was serious. This was a touchy subject for Darry, he'd hate to see anyone he knew in the hospital, but it hurt twice as much when it was his brother. He couldn't risk anyone else getting involved it this. He just wanted to keep everyone safe while all this mess gets worked out.

"Darry, the police ain't gonna do nothing. You know they aren't," protested Steve, who seemed to be unusually upset about this. Soda looked over at Steve and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. Soda looked back over at Darry, waiting for an answer.

Darry was silent for a second, then, shrugged feeling defeated. "Maybe this time will be different."

"But it won't!" came a shout from the side of the room. Everyone's head swooped to Johnny who sat at the edge of the couch with his head down for most of the conversation. He raised his head and looked around, seemingly shocked by his outburst, too.

Leaning forward, Darry sighed. "You don't know that, Johnny. This is something serious. They can't just sweep it under the mat and pretend like it never happened. This is something that have to take care of; whether they like it or not," Darry tried to explain calmly.

"I bet they'll do a half-ass job, too. They'll act like they tried and act like that did all they can when in reality they barely took two seconds to find out who shot Ponyboy!" Two-Bit exclaimed, he raised his beer higher and higher as his sentence when on. When he finished it was raised high above his head.

"You don't know that Two-Bit," Soda argued from the couch. He seemed quiet today, Darry noticed. He didn't really say much all day, there was something bothering him, Darry knew it. Soda sat up completely and stared over at Two-Bit.

Two-Bit tilted his head. "And you do?"

"No," Soda admitted."But I do believe that they're gonna help Pony. I believe that they're gonna find the one who shot him. And if they don't, I will."

"No the hell you won't!" Darry chimed in. He stood and headed for the kitchen, only turning back once to see the look on Soda's face, which showed no emotion at all. "You're going to do what I told everyone else. You're going to have to wait like the rest of us. Don't get involved in this more than you have to, Soda. I'm serious," Darry commanded. His voice got smaller as he headed into the kitchen, and gradually got louder as he reentered the room with a soda in his hand. He dropped down into his seat with a thud.

"I'm serious, Soda," he repeated. "Do you understand me?"

Soda didn't answer. Instead, he lied back on the couch and let out an aggravated grunt.

The group shifted uneasily, feeling the tension between the brothers. Johnny looked away. Two-Bit took an unneeded sip of his beer. Dally sat back in his seat, and Steve glanced back and forth from Darry to Soda. From the corner of their eye, they looked at each other, but neither spoke.

"What if they don't find out who did it?" Dally asked, finally breaking the silence.

Everyone seemed to shrug.

"There's nothing we can do," Darry reasoned. This isn't something we can control; we can't do anything right now. It isn't up to us."

"Then who's it up to, Darry? The cops who aren't even gonna try to help Pony? The doctors and nurses who are rushing to get him out of the hospital so they don't have to look at him every day? Huh?" Steve questioned.

"Or is it up to those guys who shot Pony?" Johnny asked sarcastically. "Because they seem to pretty much be in control. It's up to them isn't it Darry?"

The whole group seemed to be ganging up on Darry. They all stared at him, expecting an answer. Darry gulped hard, but didn't let his nervousness show. This is the times when being in charge is hard. He's just as mad as the rest of them, but he knows that running around the street aimlessly and beating up the first guy that seems suspicious isn't going to solve anything. They just don't seem to understand that. Darry knows how mad and concerned they are, but they have to learn one day that not everything is going to be handed to you. Some things you just have to wait for.

Darry moved anxiously in his seat. They all seemed to move forward waiting for him to answer.

"It's up to us," Soda says, breaking the tension, and coming to his brother's rescue. Soda sits up again.

"Are we really going to sit here and wait for them to give us an answer? Well, I don't know about you guys, but I wanna know who shot Pony," Soda announces.

Steve nods; so does Dally, Two-Bit, and Johnny. Darry, on the other hand, puts his head in his hands and sighs. _They just don't get it_, Darry thought to himself.

When he looks up again he sees Soda making his way over to him. Soda crouches down in front of him.

"Don't you want to find out who shot Ponyboy?" Soda asks.

"That's not the point! The point is …-"

"Just answer the question!" Soda cuts it. "Do you, or do you not, want to find out who shot out little brother?" Soda looked up at him softly, and Darry felt defeated, he knew he had to answer.

"Yes. Of course I do," he finally blurts out.

Soda nods slightly. "Then what's stopping us from doing a little detective work ourselves? Huh? We ain't gonna hurt nothing. We're just gonna…just gonna help the police out a little," Soda tried to persuade.

Darry shook his head vigorously. "No, Soda. We can't do that," Darry tries to explain again.

"Why the hell not, Darry?!" Soda pleaded.

"We just can't," Darry responds bitterly. "End of conversation."

Soda stands up slowly. He stares at Darry for a second or two then heads for the door.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Darry calls to him.

"I thought you said 'end of conversation'!" Soda shouts back then slams the door, heading out into the night.

* * *

**Ohkayyyyyy ! Well, I hope you like it! And I hope you review. **

**(And before you type it: I know that they're all acting a little different than they usually would, but this isn't a situation that they'd usually be in. You know what I mean? But don't worry, they're all acting a certain way for a reason, I promise.)**

**PLEAS REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews. Please read and review. This chapter is short, sorry. But please review anyway. Enjoy…**

* * *

"Soda!" Darry called. He pushed himself up from his chair and moved toward the door. Soda didn't even attempt to stop. He continued to walk. Darry grabbed the door knob just as it slammed shut, he was too late.

"Let him go, Darry," Daly says, leaning back in his chair. "He'll be alright."

Darry nodded almost unnoticeably but he sighed. He ran his hand through his hair and moved back toward his chair. Darry lands in the chair with a plop, and looks over to Steve.

"You want me to go got him?" Steve questions, ready to leave, but Darry shakes his head 'no'.

"He needs some time to cool off. Give him a while, he'll come back," Darry says softly, looking down at the floor.

"Yeah," Steve agreed with a deep sigh. "He'll come back."

* * *

He left with a bang. Slamming the door, stomping his feet, yelling. Just like a little kid. Looking back on it now, Soda laughs a little. He shouldn't have done that; he could've handled the situation better. But he wasn't thinking clearly; he wasn't thinking at all. All he heard was that Darry wanted to do nothing to find out who shot Pony.

But maybe that wasn't exactly what he meant.

Soda crossed the street, not even bothering to look both ways. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as the cool night air whipped around him. He breathed out deeply and a thick cloud of white smoke came from his mouth.

He tried to keep from thinking of Pony. He tried to keep from thinking of him lying in the hospital. Just the thought brought chills to his spine. Even though the doctor said in a few weeks he should be fine, something in the back of his mind told him otherwise. He tried to block the thought, he tried to picture him running track again. He tried to picture him smiling and staring at the sunset with Johnny again. He tried to think of something happy, but he couldn't.

What Soda sees when he closes his eyes is exactly what she saw for three months after his parents died. He saw them just as the train plowed thought their car. The thought used to wake him up at night. He used to shoot up from his pillow, covered in sweat and sometimes tears. His breath would be uneven and for a while he could still see the horrifying image lingering in front of him. But now he sees Pony, just as he gets shot. He sees when he falls and how he screams as the bullet enters his back. Soda sees blood as it oozes out of the wound and makes a puddle on the ground. But Soda can't see the faces of who shot Pony, and that's what bothers him the most.

Soda sits down on the curb and rubs his eyes, trying to make the image go away. It stays there for a while like a ghost haunting him, but soon it washes away like the waves in the ocean, and he's able to breathe freely again.

* * *

"Darry, it's been an hour," Steve says, stating the obvious. Steve stands but goes nowhere.

"I know, I know," Darry responds. He plays with his hair for a second and looks down at the floor, thinking.

"Let's go find him, Dar. It's been over an hour and he hasn't come back yet…," Steve says.

Darry thinks. He knows that Soda can handle himself, and he damn sure can fight, but he kept getting this feeling that something was wrong; just like the night Ponyboy was shot. Darry tried to act like he didn't feel it, he didn't want to worry anyone and he didn't want to admit it to himself, but not it was something he couldn't deny.

"Let's go guys," Darry says and heads for the door with the rest of the gang following.

* * *

Soda walked, he had to keep moving. Something told him he should go back home, but his feet wouldn't stop moving. The night moved on and it got darker and darker.

The night was quiet and stray leafs rolled down the street and tiny dogs barked in the back yards of their homes.

Soda walked quickly. In the distance he heard footsteps following him. He tried not to think about it, he tried to tell himself that he was just in his imagination, but he couldn't. He picked up speed, to the point where he was almost jogging. But as his moved faster, so did whoever was behind him.

"Soda!" the voice called. A man's voice.

Soda stopped and turned around, hoping that it was Darry and the gang coming to get him. The figures moved fast now. They seemed like shadows as they approached him. Soda squinted his eyes, trying to figure out who was coming for him.

Even though his mind was screaming for him not to move closer, his feet walked toward the figure, bring his body along.

Before he could blink, there were three other figures that surrounded him. Soda gasped and mentally kicking himself for going against his instincts.

Soda took a step back but found him bumping into whoever was behind him.

He was surrounded.

"We already took care of your brother," the voice said. All of their faces were hidden in the night and by the hoods they wore over their head.

"We told you that you were next," another said.

Before Soda had a chance to answer he felt a powerful punch landing on the side of his face.

* * *

**Okay. I hope you liked it. I hope you're still interested. Please review, tell me what you think is going to happen, or what you would like to see happen, anything. Just please review !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, hopefully I will get more this time=) Please enjoy…**

* * *

The crowd closed in, and Soda could feel his heart rate increase as he tried to think of something to do. He held the side of his face for a second after the first hit, but it didn't hurt now. There was no power behind it. The guy directly in front of him, who he guessed was the leader, moved back a step and Soda could see his head moving up as down slowly, looking him over.

There were chuckles scattered around the group. Soda could hear his heart beat in his ears, it pounded so loud that it blocked out all other sounds around him. There was a glow around him from the streetlight, but even so, he still couldn't see the faces of the men around him. The dark hoods that they wore over their head also protected their faces from being seen.

"We don't like your kind," one said from behind him. The guy pushed Soda forward into the two men in front of him. Soda scuffled forward with a grunt and pushed his hands out instinctively, causing one guy to come crashing into the other beside him.

Seeing this as an opening, Soda tried to regain his balance and make a run for it before things got worse. He clawed at the floor, trying to get any traction between his hands and the bone dry dirt on the ground. He was halfway up and halfway gone when he felt someone grab his ankle. Looking back to try to identify the figure, Soda peered over his shoulder. Even though the face was still hidden behind the shadows of the night, Soda could see that this was the biggest out of the group.

The attacker outweighed Soda by at least fifty pounds, maybe more. He breathed heavy as he grabbed Soda's foot and pulled him back easily. Thinking quick, Soda kicked the huge figure right where his mouth should be. He heard him groan when his sneaker came into contact with his lips and pushed them against his teeth.

Soda stood quickly. The 'leader' of the group caught him right in the stomach as he did. Soda bent over in pain from the unexpected blow to the abdomen. Shortly after, Soda felt a hit to the back of his head, causing him to fall to the ground again. He looked up and spotted at foot heading right for his face.

He rolled, caught the charging foot, and twisted it as far as he could.

"Ahhh!"cried out the opponent. Soda let go of the foot and tacked the guy to the ground by his ankles. A loud thump was heard when his head came in contact with the ground. Before Soda even had a chance to punch the one on the floor, he felt himself being lifted off the ground.

Soda soared through the air and came to a sudden stop when he hit the chain link fence behind him. The whole gate rattled with the force that was used to throw him there. The two men who threw Soda against the fence let go and he slid to the floor. He huffed for air and he knew that there was no way out. There were too many of them.

Before he even had a chance to react, there were multiple kicks aimed at his chest and ribs. Soda felt each and every one of them with all the force and hatred that was put behind it. Soda reached for one of the legs that were coming for him and grabbed it. In one quick motion, he gathered up all his strength and charged the figure with all he had left.

The man staggered back and attempted to keep his balance, even though he was on one foot, but found it impossible. Soda was too quick. The man came crashing to the ground with a loud plop, and Soda wasted no time. He climbed on top of the man and punched him with all the strength he had in his arm.

Within seconds, Soda was ripped off the man and thrown to the floor by the other three guys. Soda did all he could. He punched, he kicked, and when he got desperate he spit, but it was no use. He was in an awkward position and he couldn't get off his back to fight back. They had him trapped; they had him just where they wanted him.

* * *

"Stay together," Darry commanded. He looked back at the gang following him. "I already got one brother in the hospital, and one wandering somewhere, I don't need one of you lost or something."

They crossed the street, walking so fast they were almost jogging. Everyone looked left and right in search for Soda. They had no idea where he was at or even which direction he went it. They were going on instinct and all hoping that they knew his well enough to figure out where he's at.

"Where would he go, Darry?" Two-Bit questioned.

Darry looked back at him and in that same moment he realized that he had no idea whatsoever. Not even a clue. Honestly, he didn't know where to start or how to begin.

"I don't know," he admitted, but didn't look Two-Bit straight in the eye. He felt a ping of embarrassment that he didn't know. But Soda was just so unpredictable sometimes that it made it impossible for anyone to keep up with him.

"Cemetery?"

"DX?"

"The Dingo?"

"Maybe he's home?"

Ideas here thrown out to Darry, they all seemed to want to jog his memory and maybe he'll come up with an answer for them. But he couldn't. He was just as clueless as they were, and their guess was just as good as his.

They turned the corner, and walked down a poorly lighted street that lead to another slightly darker, poorly lighted street. This road, however, housed one streetlight among the nine houses that lined either side of the road. Darry, Two-Bit, Johnny, Dally, and Steve trudged down the road. Calling out Soda's name crossed their mind, but they knew that some way somehow, it would only make things worse.

"What color shirt was he wearing?" Dally asked.

"Blue," Darry answered without putting much thought into it.

Dally made his way to the front of the pack and pointed.

"Darry, look," he says. He points down the street and about two blocks down there's shadows moving very violently.

"I can't see their faces, but isn't there someone wearing a blue shirt down there?"

Darry squinted his eyes and tried to make the figures come into focus.

"Yeah," Darry agreed, he picked up speed. "I think so."

As the gang grew closer to the people, they realized that they were fighting. And even thought the one in the blue shirt was fighting back, he was way out numbered. The one in the blue shirt punched at the men who were coming after him.

Then, in that second, Darry finally made the connection.

"That's Soda," he said a loud. Then he made sense of what he said.

"That's Soda," Darry says a little louder and takes off down the street.

Darry moved faster than anyone one ever seen. He was gone before anyone else had a chance to comprehend what was happening. But they all took off running after him.

"Hey!" Darry yelled to the figures on top of his brother.

They all looked up at the same time and ran when they saw the gang coming after them. Darry picked up speed and missed grabbing the big one by a split second. Soda lifted himself off the ground and leaned against the fence behind him.

Dally, Two-Bit, and Steve go chasing after the attackers while Darry and Johnny stay with Soda.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Darry asks, looking him over.

"I'm fine," Soda replies softly, wiping the blood off his mouth. He looks down at the floor, felling more embarrassed than anything. Even though he knew that the he was outnumbered, he still felt like he lost the fight. This was the first fight where he actually felt like he was being controlled.

Within minutes, the gang comes back huffing and puffing.

"They got away," Two-Bit admitted before anyone even asked.

Darry shrugged. "Don't worry about that now. We found what we were looking for." He placed his arm around Soda and helped him stand.

"Let's go home," Darry says.

They begin to walk and Darry notices that Soda's acting weird. His body language is awkward and Darry knows something's wrong.

"What's wrong?" Darry asks.

Soda doesn't answer. He seemed to be deep in thought, similar to how Pony usually is.

"Soda," Darry calls.

He looks up.

"What's wrong?" Darry repeats.

Soda sighs. "I think I know who did it."

* * *

Alright! Did you like it? Who do you think did it?

ANNOUNCEMENT!!

Recently, I've written two chaptesr for another story that I thought of. Now, I'm not sure if I should publish it. That's why I'm asking you.

The story will be called 'Unsure', and I'm almost positive it's an original. I haven't seen a story like this, anyway. It's a drama, maybe a little angst, depends on your opinion, and will be rated T. I'd like to say it's exciting and will definitely have you thinking and assuming for most of the story. I can't tell you too much because I don't want to give much away. What I can tell you is that the two main characters are Sodapop and Sandy, but trust me, it is NOT a love story. I suck at writing those. Anyway, I'm actually very pleased with the first , it's a story about her word against his.

What my question to you guys is: Do you want me to post it now? Either later today or tomorrow and write both 'Bang!' and 'Unsure' at the same time?( I've written two stories at the same time in the past before) Or, would you like me to focus on 'Bang!'?

So please include in your review what you thought of this chapter, and tell me if you would like me to begin 'Unsure' . I'll see which choice has the most votes and if a lot of people vote for 'Unsure', then I'll post it very soon.

PLEASE REVIEW!

(And thank you for taking the time to read this)


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions. Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Darry and the rest of the gang stopped dead in their tracks. One by one they turned around and looked at him with somewhat for a shocked expression on their face. Darry tilted his head a little and stared at Soda with his lips pursed. He took a step closer and let out a breath.

"Who?" Darry questioned. He placed a hand on Soda's shoulder, but surprisingly Soda moved back, making his hand fall back to his side. Darry's hand swung at his side and his eyes went big slightly at Soda's action. Soda shrugged a little and gave him a look that said he was sorry.

"It hurts," he admitted and looked down at the floor then back up at his brother, grabbing his shoulder lightly.

The rest of the gang took a few steps back, surrounding Soda almost how the attackers had.

"Soda," Darry begun, grasping his attention again, "who did this to you?"

Soda closed his eyes and thought. At first he could see the face clearly. He saw the line that formed the jaw. He looked into the eyes and he saw all the facial features. The more he put though into it the harder it became to figure out. Somehow he knew that he knows this person, one way or another, but suddenly it escaped him. The eyes faded away into something that resembled two black holes and the face seemed to morph together into one big blob. And it no longer was a face.

The face was gone; and so was Soda's memory of whoever it was.

Soda shrugged disappointedly as the face was washed away from his vision. "I don't know anymore," he admitted softly.

Darry looked at him confusedly. He began to say something but realized that it was really the time to. He'd deal with this later, maybe tomorrow, after all of this mess has cooled down a little. Maybe he'd talk about it when they visited Pony tomorrow; he's going to have to know what happened tonight. Or maybe they shouldn't tell him at all, it might just scare him more.

Darry rubbed the back of his head and shrugged off all his worries, even if it was just for the moment, and walked home with the rest of the gang. Right now, everyone was safe and not too badly hurt and that's all that mattered. Darry reached back and placed his arm gently around Soda's shoulder and walked home.

* * *

"I'm glad you're okay, man," Steve says patting Soda lightly on the back. Soda nodded a little then leaned back in his chair, rubbing the side of his head.

Darry stood. "Hey guys, not to kick you out or anything, but I need to talk to Soda."

Two-Bit stands with a shrug and begins to head for the door.

"Fine," he says with a sarcastic attitude and slams the door shut. The door clips Dally's nose just as it slams shut and Dally yells and grabs the tip of his nose.

"Goddamn it, Two-Bit, I'm gonna kill you! Damn it, that hurt!" Dally exclaims as he reopens the door and goes running outside. From his seat on the couch Soda can see Dally jumping off the porch and leaping onto Two-Bit's back, making him fall instantly to the ground. Before he had time to process what was happening, Dally rolled him over and landed a quick jab into his ribs.

Two-Bit's face scrunched together in pain from the quick punch, but he fought back. Laughing obnoxiously, Two-Bit covered Dally's face with his hand and pushed him back, keeping him at a distance so he couldn't hit him again. From inside the house Darry, Soda, Steve, and Johnny witnessed the play-fight unfold.

Dally grabbed Two-Bit's wrist and twisted it in the other direction until Two-Bit finally put his hand down. As soon the hand was out of the way Dally reached down on his throat.

"Say uncle!" he demanded. He laughed as Two-Bit squirmed under him. Dally wore all black and from a distance it sort of seemed like Two-Bit was fighting himself. Two-Bit arched his back, slid his foot behind Dally's and turned over all in one motion and he now was on top.

Dally laughed even harder and he put up both his hands to protect from Two-Bit's playful punches.

Then, Two-Bit did his famous move. He reached down and grabbed Dally by the neck. He slid down by Dally's side, keeping both his forearms locked around Dally's throat. Two-Bit locked his legs with Dally's and pulled back, cutting off most of Dally's air.

"Now you say uncle!" Two-Bit challenged as he leaned back a little farther. He let up a little when he heard Dally gasp for air a little. Dally didn't quit thought, he jammed his elbows into the ribs of Two-Bit and into his thigh. Two-Bit laughed when he realized that he had the upper hand in this situation.

"I'mma cut off you air!" Two-Bit warned and he pulled back a little tighter. Dally leaned back closer to Two-Bit, easing the pressure a little, but in return Two-Bit squeezed harder.

"Get off you jack ass," Dally grunts through powerful hits into Two-Bit's ribs.

Within seconds Two-Bit could almost feel his stomach becoming red for the elbows and punches, but he did his best to ignore that pain but think of the pride he was going to feel when Dally finally gave in.

By now, Steve had jumped off the porch and went down to referee.

"Two-Bit's got a strong hold, but how long can Dally go without breathing," Steve said in an announcer's voice. Johnny laughed a little as he made his way down the front steps. He jammed his hands in his pockets and shook his head to get the loose hair out of his face. He took a seat on the last stair and watched.

"Hey you guys, knock it off," Darry warned with a smile. He knew they were just playing, but he didn't feel like breaking up the fight if it turned into something serious, which he doubted it would. Darry, too, came out the house. He leaned against the side of it and watched his two crazy friends as the rolled around on the ground, trying to make the other give in.

"You better give up, Dally. Say uncle," Two-Bit insisted.

Dally lunged forward, breaking free of Two-Bit's grip. Still in stride, Dally grabbed hold of the hand that had been chocking him and twisted his backward. He brought Two-Bit to his knees, brought his arm behind his back, and yanked.

"Ahh!" Two-Bit yelled from the sudden jerk of pain.

Dally just smiled, he knew it would only be a matter of time before Two-Bit gave up. He pulled harder and harder.

"That's it; it's over," Darry predicted to no one in particular. He shook his head and smiled again.

Dally gathered a little more energy and yanked one more time, harder than all the others.

"Uncle! Damn, I said uncle! Okay, uncle!" Two-Bit cried and instantly Dally let go.

Two-Bit held his arm in pain. He stood up slowly and shoved Dally, he stumbled a few steps back.

"You almost pulled my arm out of place, you jackass," Two-Bit says, but Dally only chuckles.

"Don't be such a baby, Two-Bit."

"Baby? I ain't no baby!"

Dally smirked. He waved Johnny off the porch and Steve from his place in the grass.

They closed the gate and began to head off but the argument continued.

"I should've pulled harder, it would've made you cry," Dally teased.

Two-Bit shook his head. "I should've chocked you when I had the chance."

"Yeah you should've! But what would that have done? I still would've kicked you ass. Dead or alive," Dally shot back. Steve laughed.

Darry smiled and watched his friends walk off. Little by little their voices got smaller. The last thing Darry heard was Two-Bit saying, "I can whoop you ass any day, you just got lucky."

Darry began to head back into the house. He closed the door, and turned around.

"Hey Soda…," he began, but he was gone.

Darry let out a breath and plopped down on the couch, deciding not to go after him and it might be best if he left him along until morning. He had just turned on the television when he heard Soda's bedroom door slam shut.

* * *

**Okay =) This chapter didn't really have any drama and it was sort of a pleasure for me to write. But if you missed the drama, don't worry, it'll be back next chapter. But wasn't it good to see the boys happy for a little? Anyway, come tell me what you thought about Two-Bit and Dally's little fight, and tell me what you think might happen next. Please review!**

**Also, go check out my other story that I just started. It's called 'Unsure', so please go read and review the first chapter of that and tell me if you think I should continue it, and maybe a prediction or two.**

**Please, please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. It's really appreciated. This chapter is kinda short, sorry. But please review anyway !_**

* * *

"Don't do that. You're gonna hurt yourself," Darry warned from the other side of the hospital room. Pony stopped mid-stretch and sat back, feeling defeated. Pony sighed and looked over at Darry. They had a mini staring contest for a few seconds before Pony finally looked away. He stirred the soup in his white bowl and stuck his tongue out in disgust. The food here wasn't edible. Darry looked down at the floor, cleared his throat, and shifted in his seat. There was an awkward silence.

"Don't you have job or something that you should be at right now?" Ponyboy asked sort of sarcastically.

Darry smirked at him. "I took off today."

"Because of me? Aw, Darry you should've went. You know we can't afford it," Ponyboy stated. He plopped the white plastic spoon into the bowl and pushed it away. He squinted his eyes shut in pain when he turned too far.

"Soda's at work," Darry says with a shrug.

Pony grimaced a little and looked away. "What's wrong?"

Darry looked at him a little shocked. "Wrong? What's wrong?"

"Darry," Ponyboy breathed. "You're acting weird. You only do that when something's wrong and you don't wanna tell me. So spill it, what's wrong?"

Darry knew he was caught. He knew Ponyboy was right. _Damn kid's too smart for his own good, _Darry thought.

"The was a – a incident last night."

"Incident?"

Darry shifted in his chair. "An incident with Soda."

Pony scrunched his eyebrows together, confused. "What happened?"

Darry cleared his throat. "Where was a fight."

"With the Soc's?"

"We don't know," Darry admitted. "Soda said their faces were covered somehow. But we all got there in time before something really bad happened."

Pony coughed slightly and cringed a little in pain. "Is he okay?" he asks finally after the pain subsided.

"Yeah," Darry answered. "I think he'll be just fine."

Pony lie back in his bed and closed his eyes. "I hope everything's gonna be alright."

* * *

"How you feeling?" Steve asks, locking the DX front door and walking with his best friend.

Soda shrugs. "Um, I'm alright. A little freaked out, I guess."

"Freaked out about what?"

Soda ran his hand through his hair.

"Whoever did this to me. Whoever shot Pony. Whoever really wants to make out lives a living hell. I don't know. It just doesn't make since to me."

Steve nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. This is all too crazy."

The two friends walked up the street. Steve could feel something, someone near. He looked to the left and seen nothing; he looked to the left and seen a person. A man, most likely, on the other side of the road. Soda hadn't seemed to notice, and Steve pondered on telling him. It was probably nothing and he shouldn't even tell, but he was getting a bad vibe from this person.

"…and when we got to the hospital, and to just see him there like that, man it was crazy. I'm gonna find who did this to Pony and me."

Steve nodded, looking from Soda to the person who studied them from across the street. The person sped up when they picked up speed, and fell behind when they slowed down. Still talking, Soda didn't seem to notice the change in Steve's pace.

"I gotta go home, change, then go see Pony and Darry at the hospital. You coming?" Soda asks.

Steve had his eyes set on the stranger across the way. He tried not to stare, he tried not to make it obvious that he thought he was following them, but he couldn't. The figure mostly looked forward, every once in a while he could look over toward them. The man wore blue jeans and a deep red shirt. He wore a baseball cap on his head. The brim was pulled down so that you could basically only see the tip of his nose and his mouth.

Steve squinted, trying to magically make the hat disappear so he would be able to see the person's face . Steve was brought out of trance he was in by the shoving Soda gave him.

"Steve!" he called, and he jumped a little. The person across the street turned his head and stared down that the floor.

"What? Yeah, I'll go," Steve stammered.

Soda looked at him with a wild look on his face and smiled.

The boys came to the Curtis' house and walked up the stairs. Soda headed in first. Steve turned around to close the screen door when he noticed the man standing across the street. He stared into the house and watched Steve closely. Steve gulped, suddenly feeling a lump in his throat. Quickly, Steve slammed the door shut, but went to the window that looked out onto the street. The man stood there still watching. The man pointed at Steve, a threatening point, and in that moment Steve felt his heart skip a beat.

_What the hell? _He thought.

The man stood there for a few seconds more, studying the perimeter of the house and Steve. Soon, he turned and walked away, but before he left he shot Steve another threatening look.

Steve pulled the blinds closed and closed his eyes.

_This can't end well_, he thought as he looked back out the window and watched the stranger walk away.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, and it would really mean a lot if you review ! Please review =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER. SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I'VE BEEN KIND OF BUSY. ANYWAY, PLEASE ENJOY =]_**

* * *

"Ever get the feeling like someone's watching you?" Steve questions, fiddling with the ketchup drenched French fries on his plate. He picks up a somewhat dry one but smothers it in more ketchup and lays it down on the tip of his tongue. He smiles when some of the ketchup swipes the bottom of his nose and leaves a bloody looking stain on it.

Soda, across the table, stares down at his food. He has the straw to his soda in his mouth but he isn't drinking any. He simply looks down at the floor, completely oblivious to what Steve or anyone else is saying to him. Steve searches in his French fries to find one that hasn't been drowned in ketchup. He finds one at the bottom, rips it in half, shoves the smaller side in his mouth and flings the other half at Soda. The topless fry clips the side of the straw and lightly brushes the top of Soda's left shoulder. Even though the French fry didn't hit him directly, it brought Soda out of his daze. He smiles blankly at Steve, takes a drink, then sits back.

"Huh?" he finally says. He looks lost. Steve couldn't help but smile.

"I asked you a question," Steve answers, biting another fry.

Soda shrugs. "What?" he asks, reaching over the table to take food off of Steve's plate.

Steve slides his plate back toward him, keeping them out of reach of Soda's hand. Soda reaches more but Steve only slides them back more. Feeling defeated, Soda sits back again, waiting for the million dollar question.

"You ever get the feeling like someone's watching you?"

Soda looks around.

"Oh my God…someone's watching us?" he ducks down in his seat. "Hide me Steve, he'll get me!" Soda slides back up and points to behind Steve. "Steve," he says slowly, " don't. Turn. Around."

Steve looks at him wildly. Steve turns slowly expecting to see no one. But to his surprise Two-Bit is standing there with the craziest look on his face. He has two French fries hanging out the side of his mouth. He held his hands up and brought then down hard on Steve's shoulders, trying to scare him. Steve swatted him away, he pulled the French fries from out of his mouth as he took a seat next to him.

"Are you supposed to be a killer or a damn walrus?" Soda commented laughing hard.

"Ha ha," Two-Bit says sarcastically. "Well what are we talking about here? Girls?"

"Nope," Soda says.

Two-Bit's eyebrows raise. _"Boys?"_ he questioned, in a fake shocked expression.

Soda digs into his cup and throws a piece of ice at Two-Bit. Thinking quickly, Two-Bit bats it away, causing it to come crashing into Steve's temple.

"Ouch. Damn it, you guys. Quit playing," Steve scolds. He rubs the side of his head.

"Oh, quit whining. You wimp," Two-Bit says slapping his back.

Steve moves away, not wanting Two-Bit to touch him.

"But seriously, guys. What are you talking about?"

"Stalkers," Steve says.

"Stalkers?"

"Yeah, stalkers? Who was talkin' bout stalkers?" Soda questions.

Steve shrugs. "We were about to if you guys could stop acting like three year olds."

Two-Bit leans back. "Ohhh, touchy aren't we? What's wrong Stevie?" Two-Bit teases, trying to pinch his cheek.

Steve pushes his hand away. " See?! _This _is what I'm talking about. Stuff like that!"

"Alright, alright. We get it. Knock it off, Two-Bit," Soda interferes. He runs his hand over his mouth, literally wiping his smile away.

"What's wrong, Steve?" Soda asks, genuinely sounding concerned.

Steve pushes his plate away, suddenly not wanting to eat anymore.

"I think someone's watching us," he admits.

"Us as in you, or us as in they?" Two-Bit says.

There was silence at the table, but it was soon broken by Soda's uncontrollable laughter.

"What?!" he says through gasps for air. "That didn't even make sense!"

Two-Bit looks away smirking. "Whatever," he finally replies with.

"Damn it, guys. You know what I mean," Two-Bit says.

"Nobody knows what you mean," Soda shoots back.

Steve slams his hand down, causing both Two-Bit and Soda's smiles to wash away.

"Maybe you both will understand what _I _mean if you would listen to me for a second!"

Soda's mouth hangs open, shocked by his friend's sudden outburst.

"Whoa, Steve, I'm sorry…," Soda begins.

"I don't care if you're sorry, I just want you to listen. If you could be serious for at least a minute, then maybe you could do that. Or is paying attention too much for you to handle?" Steve calls.

"Well damn, Steve. Who pissed in your beer?" Two-Bit says.

Steve grunts in aggravation. "God, you guys are stupid. And when he kills all of us, you're gonna wonder why."

"Who's gonna kill us?" Soda says.

"I don't know!"

"Then what are you all upset for?"

"Because he's watching us, Soda!"

"Who?!"

"I don't know!"

Soda sighs. "Then I don't understand…," he says shaking his head.

"I know you don't understand. I don't understand, and Two-Bit sure as hell doesn't understand," Steve says.

"Alright listen," Two-Bit says, grabbing Steve's shoulder. " I don't know what you're problem is, I don't know why you're this upset, and I don't know why you keep going off on me and Soda. But all I can say to you is that you should go home, take a shower, lay down, and go to sleep. And I say this nicely because I know that something's got you worried. But I would think you should leave now, before you say something that you're gonna regret."

"Regret? Regret! I'm trying to save you. I'm trying to help you, Two-Bit."

"Then explain it, Steve," Soda urges from across the table.

Steve covers his face with his hand.

"I seen this guy. I think he was following us. I don't know for sure, but he could even be the guy who shot Ponyboy," Steve says.

"Why do you think he was following us? Maybe he was just walking in the same direction," Soda tried to reason, but Steve shook his head.

"When we got to your house and you went into your room to change I was looking out the window. The same guy stopped directly in front of the house, but on the other side of the street. He was just looking, like he was trying to figure out how he could break in or something. It was creepy. And before he left he pointed at me. He saw me in the window and he pointed at me, I think he's coming after me next," Steve explains as calmly as possible.

Soda runs his hand through his hair.

"Man…," he says, shaking his head.

"Yeah," Steve says. "Now do you understand why I was acting like that?"

"Not really," Two-Bit comments, "You didn't have to act like that, but I understand your problem now. And I think you might be right. We need to be on the look-out for this guy. Just watch out for him, make sure he's not following you…"

"Shhh! Shhh!" Steve scolds, "He's right there…"

* * *

**_THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. _**

**_PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY 'UNSURE', IT'S ONLY ABOUT 3 CHAPTERS LONG RIGHT NOW, BUT I'M UPDATING THAT ONE PRETTY SOON. PLEASE READ&REVIEW THAT ALSO !_**

**_OH YEAH, AND GO VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PAGE. VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE STORY OF MINE !_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys ! I cannot explain to you how sorry I am about the wait. I hope you're not too mad at me. But anyway, please enjoy this chaper and I'll update when I can...**

* * *

They all ducked down. Steve waved his hand at Two-Bit, trying to signal him to stop talking. Instantly, Two-Bit got the message and was quiet. All the boys looked out the window behind them slyly. They tried not to make the man watching know that they were watching him back. This was all a too-weird-watching-circle.

The man walked slowly past the fast food restaurant. He stared through the large window, watching their every move, but he seemed to have his eye on Steve and Soda particularly. They both could feel his eyes pierce into theirs. Soda had to look away for a second, the watcher's stare was so strong and determined.

The man walked out of sigh quickly. When he was out of sight Steve turned back toward the table with a bewildered look upon his face.

"What the hell was that all about?" he questioned, scratching the side of his head.

Two-Bit sighed. He picked up Steve's drink and took a long gulp.

"I have no idea," he replied.

Soda looked from Steve to Two-Bit. "Well are we just gonna wait here and see what he wants?"

Steve stepped out of the booth and stood.

"Soda's got a point. Why are we just standing here like ducks, waiting to see what he wants from us. That's stupid! Let's go," he urged.

Two-Bit shook his head.

"But if he leave now he'll just follow us," he contradicted.

Soda shook his head, agreeing with both Steve and Two-Bit.

"But if he don't leave now," Steve started. " He'll have a better chance of catching us. I mean, sure he had to wait until we leave here to get us, but still if we stay we're giving him all this time to figure out how he wants to get us.

"Besides, if he catches us outside here there is no way that he can take on all three of us. Think about it. Three against one; he'll beat him easily," Steve encouraged his friends.

Steve pointed over to Two-Bit. "You know you can fight, you guys know Ican, and we both know that Soda can fight. And if things get bad you still have you're knife."

Two-Bit looked away. "Dally has it."

"What?" Steve says, feeling shocked.

"Dally has my knife," Two-Bit repeated.

Steve takes a seat, quickly taking a peek out the window first. "Why does he have your knife?"

"He said that he was having some trouble with Jason Baker and his crew lately, and he needed it to make sure they don't try anything stupid, you know?" Two-Bit explains.

Steve looks over at Soda with an angry smile making it's way across his face.

"Does he nod understand that we're basically being hunted and that maybe, just maybe, we might need the knife?" Steve asks sarcastically.

"Well this guys could be going after Dally, too. I mean, just because me and Pony got targeted first doesn't mean that he won't try to come after you guys, too." Soda concluded.

Steve sighs.

"Alright enough reasoning. What are we gonna do?" he asks.

"Leave," Two-Bit and Soda both answer simultaneously.

Steve shrugs.

"Fine," he says softly.

After paying for their food, the three boys walk out of the food place cautiously. Each looked from left to right, looking for anything that might be suspicious.

"See anything?" Two-Bit asks.

"Nope," Soda answers. He takes the lead and walks ahead of Steve and Two-Bit.

The night was silent. The sound of Soda, Two-Bit, and Steve's sneakers scraping against the sidewalk is the only noise that could be heard. Steve and Two-Bit talked softly back and forth, but none of the conversation traveled into Soda's ear and caught his attention.

The night seemed to grow darker as they walked on.

All at once, the turned around and looked behind them. There was something that seemed off. Something or someone was following them. They stopped for a second and exchanged looked with each other.

"You felt that, too?" Soda asked his friends. They nodded.

"It was like I felt someone watching us, but when I turned around no one was there,"Two-Bit says slowly.

"You see what I mean?"Steve gawked. "I told you someone was following me."

"Don't make yourself feel all special yet, Princess. Someone is following all of us," Two-Bit shoots back.

Steve glares at him but doesn't answer.

"So what do we do?" Steve asks.

Soda shrugs.

"There's nothing we can do except keep moving," he says and turns around, walking again.

Soda was trying to keep it together, but inside he was freaking out. This was just all too crazy for him. Who the hell would want to do this to them? What had they done to make someone want to literally follow them around and try to hurt them? What had Pony done that made them want to shoot him. They didn't even give him a change. The doctor said they shot him as he was trying to run away from the gun.

Bastards, Soda thought. Just thinking about it mad him mad.

Usually, Soda's not the one to get mad easily. Over they years he's learned to let things sort of 'roll' off him. He's learned not to take everything to the heart. He has an imaginary shield up. The way Soda looks at things is, if he's never really serious, there will never come a time when he actually had to be serious. He used to hope that if he was happy all the time then he would never be sad, but that was obviously wrong.

Soda was too deep in thought to hear Steve yell his name.

Before he knew it, he was pulled into the alley way. A strong hand gripped around his neck. The arms turned his around so that he couldn't see who was holding him. The hand was tight around his neck, so tight he couldn't even call out to his friends, but there was no need. Two-Bit and Steve were there shortly but they soon seen that there was nothing that they could do.

Two-Bit and Steve stood there in the beginning of the alleyway.

The man reached into his back pocket and flipped open a large, shiny, knife.

Soda didn't mean to, but he gasped when he seen the knife glisten in the moonlight.

The man raised the knife to Soda's throat. Soda tried to move away but found it impossible. Steve began to charge at the man, but he soon brought it closer to Soda.

"You move, he dies," the man warned, he brought the glistening knife dangerously close to Soda's neck.

Steve stopped dead in his tracks.

They were stuck.

What are they supposed to do now?

* * *

**Two things : Sorry that the chapter is short :( and sorry if there's spelling/grammar mistakes but my computer suddenly won't let me check those things.**

**But on a better note, I hope you like this chapter. Seems like the guys are stuck, right? * grins* OH WELL ! ha-ha =D**

**Anyway, it would really be appreciated if you would review and tell me what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

They froze. Every single one of them froze. Soda let out a surprised gasp when his holder gripped him a little tighter. Two-Bit, whose worried eyes shined by the glow of the stars, finally took a step forward. He held his hand out, showing the man that he wasn't planning anything that might get someone hurt. He walked slowly, only getting closer by a couple of steps before the knife-holder protested.

"That's close enough!" he called, pulling Soda back with him.

Two-Bit put his hands up, showing he wasn't going to move anymore.

"Okay, okay," Two-Bit says softly. "Take it easy; nobody needs to get hurt. Just be cool."

The man with the knife shrugged. His grip around Soda got tighter.

"You have something I want," the man says. He shifted on his feet uncomfortably, rocking Soda back and forth as he did.

Steve, finally coming out of shock, took a step up. "Well you have something we want, too. You have Soda," he says gently and calmly. "So why don't we make a trade or something?"

"It's not you I'm after!" the man called. "You are just in in the way. I need to get rid of you to get to who I want!"

Soda coughed. "Well if you don't want me, why are you keeping me here?" Soda asked, feeling his heart rate speed up.

The man yelled, become more and more angry. "Because you're the close to the one I want! You can help me find him!"

Soda tugged at the man's hand. "Just let me go then, I can help you find him," Soda lied.

The man shook his head furiously. He gripped at the ends of his hair and groaned audibly. He tapped his shoe on the pavement impatiently. He glided the knife away from Soda's throat and held it tightly at his side, seemingly considering Steve's suggestions. There was no movement for a minute, but soon the knife holding man brought the knife back up to Soda's neck. Soda felt the wind as it swiped past him, gripping a piece of skin a pulling it. Blood ran freely from the cut on his throat and down his shirt.

"No!" the man screamed. "You're trying to trick me! No, no , no!" The man grabbed Soda tighter, pulling him back a few more steps.

Two-Bit glanced back at Steve, both had wide eyes and shocked expressions on their faces. What the hell just happened?

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to trick you, okay? We just wanna make sure no one gets hurt," Steve says, trying to keep the attacker calm.

The attacker looked around from left to right, feeling confused.

"Listen," Two-Bit begins again. "How 'bout you just let Soda go, and we'll talk about this?"

"NO!" the mans yells. Even though the man couldn't be younger than thirty, his seemed to have the mind of a five year old. The way he stomped his foot when he was upset, the way he tugged at his hair when he gets confused, the way he yells when he doesn't get his way….

Something wasn't right here.

"I don't wanna hurt him; but I will if I have to!" the man threatened.

The man dragged Soda back, bringing him deeper into the darkness. Soda coughed, feeling blood trickle down his neck, staining his clean white shirt. Instinctively, Soda grabbed the man's hand, trying to widen his airway.

"Two-Bit!" Soda called, feeling more blood, beginning to choke.

Feeling pressured, and knowing they were running out of time, Two-Bit and Steve exchanged glanced and charged the man.

He fell backwards, pulling Soda down too. The knife bobbed against Soda's throat, daring to cut him again.

Before he knew it the man let go, and Soda rolled over onto the hard ground holding his throat.

A strong hand pulled him to his feet.

"C'mon Soda," Steve's voice said.

Soda was brought out of the alleyway, before they turned the corner he looked back and saw them man running as fast as he could and Two-Bit chasing him into the darkness.

* * *

**I know, I know: It's short and it sucked, right? Sorry about that. I couldn't get it to sound like how it looked in my head. **

**Review anyway?**

**See you next chapter....**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, so sorry for the long wait. Please enjoy this chapter. Hope you guys like it...**

* * *

In a flash the man was around the corner. Behind him a few seconds was Two-Bit. He kicked his legs as fast as his legs could push him but obviously it wasn't fast enough for the man he was chasing. The man was about two times faster than Two-Bit, but he wasn't giving up.

The figure rounded the corner and zoomed up the street. Knowing Two-Bit wasn't far behind him he pushed over everything he could get his hand on while running. He tipped over garbage cans on the side of the street that Two-Bit had to jump over. He pushed down boxes from the side of the road that Two-Bit had to maneuver around. Trying to keep up speed and jump objects isn't as easy as it seems on television, just ask Two-Bit.

Not giving up, he channeled all of his energy and pushed forward. He could feel the wind whipping around his face and through his grease filled hair. The mad got further and further and there was nothing Two-Bit could do about it but try to keep up.

From back here, he could hear the strangers heavy breathing and matched it with his own. He filled his lungs with air and charged forward. Getting closer now, Two-Bit reached his hand out, trying to grab hold of the attacker's jacket.

_Just keep going, you almost got him…_, Two-Bit coached himself. His body was screaming for him to stop, but his heart was telling him not to. He couldn't give up now, not when he's so close.

Two-Bit seen the man dig into his pocket, before he had a chance to react his blade swiped across his hand.

"Ah!" Two-Bit yelped at the sudden pain. He didn't want to, but instinctively he stopped running. He bent over in pain, gripping his hand.

"Damn it," he cursed. He sucked it air in a gasping fashion. With the mix of the pain from the gash on his hand and being winded for running as fast as he could for ten minutes, he found it almost impossible to breathe normally. Adrenaline was running through his veins a mile a minute and he could've sworn he was seeing yellow stripes beginning to cloud his vision; but when he looked down at he hand he clearly seen red for the blood.

The cut went from the center of the back of his hand all the way to the tip of his thumb. And believe it hurt like hell.

Still gripping his hand, he stood up. He squinted his eyes and tried to see what was ahead of him. Two-Bit could see the now small, action-figure sided attacker still running at full speed. He disappeared in seconds when he rounded a corner. It was official. Two-Bit had lost him.

His head fell into the bow of his collarbone, feeling disappointed. He shook his head and sighed. Two-Bit was sure he had him, sure of it. He just couldn't believe the guy got away.

With nothing left to do, Two-Bit wrapped his bleeding hand in his shirt and began to make his way back to Darry's house.

-&&"&&-

"Thank you, thank you. I'll def- what the hell happened?" Darry questions when he sees Steve escorting Soda into the house. Soda held his neck, blood pushing it's way through his fingers. He only blinked at Darry, he didn't know what to say.

Darry dropped the telephone into the chair he was sitting in and walked over to Soda.

"What happened?" he questioned. Darry reached out, grabbing Soda's chin and lifting it, checking out the cut.

Soda hissed at the pain and pushed his hand away.

"I'm okay," Soda says softy, trying to walk away.

Darry stopped him, grabbing his shoulder, holding him in his place.

"Dar-," Soda began but was hushed when Darry put his hand up.

"What happened?" he repeated. Darry studied both Soda and Steve. "The truth," he emphasizes.

Soda sighed.

"The guy. He's back, I guess," Soda pointed to his leaking neck. "He did this."

"The guy you got in a fight with?"

Soda nodded. "Yeah."

Again, Darry's hand went under Soda's chin. "He did this to you?"

"Yeah," Soda replies softly. Again, he swipes Darry's hand away.

"I'm sorry, Darry," Steve apologizes.

Darry shrugs. "For what?" he asks.

Steve studies the floor. "Even though you don't say it, I know you kind of know that me and Two-Bit should be looking after Soda and Pony when you're not there to. So I'm sorry I let this happen…"

Darry smiles, it was weird for Steve to even apologize, it was even weirder if he actually meant it. Darry could tell that he was sincere, he could tell he was serious and was actually sorry.

"Not you're fault," Darry says, kicking the floor.

"Yeah but it could've been worse than it is. I mean, Soda could've got stabbed. Like, badly," Steve says.

Darry waves his hand. "It's okay, Steve." He points to Soda. "Look, he's okay. You're okay, right Soda?"

Soda nods. He turns and faces Steve. "I'm okay," Soda says directly to his friend. He still gripped his neck as he blood started to flow. Darry patted his shoulder.

Darry turned around and walked into the kitchen. The water could be heard running. Soon, Darry returned with a wet rag in his hand.

"Here. Put this on your neck," Darry instructs. Soda takes the wet rag from his brother's hand and takes a seat on the couch. Darry and Steve do the same.

"Speaking of Two-Bit, where is he?" Darry asks.

Steve shrugs. "The man who cut Soda took off down the street. Two-Bit chased after him."

"And you just let him go by himself?" Darry scolded, shaking his head.

Steve scratched the back of his head. "Well what did you want me to do? Soda was hurt, he was bleeding. I had to take him here. Two-Bit perfectly fine," Steve tried to weigh the issues to Darry.

Darry ran his hand down his thigh. "How do we know he's okay? This guy has a knife, Steve. You don't let someone chase a man with a knife. That's just stupid."

Steve raised his hands. "You know what? I'm not even gonna argue with you. I did what I thought was right at the time. That's it."

Darry sat back in his chair.

"Guys," Soda says. "I'm pretty sure there's nothing to worry about. I bet Two-Bit's fine- never mind." Soda says as the front door opens and Two-Bit walks in with his hand dripping on the floor.

"Damn it," Darry curses, standing and heading to Two-Bit.

"Let me see," Darry says, taking a careful hold of Two-Bit's bleeding hand.

Two-Bit showed his teeth, trying not to make a sound. "Careful, ah, careful," he warns.

Darry shakes his head. "It's deep. Really deep."

Two-Bit pulls his hand away. "I'll be okay."

He walks into the bathroom and takes a towel and wraps it around his hand.

"You sure?" Soda asked, sitting up.

"Yeah," Two-Bit calls back. He walks to the sink and runs the water. Cautiously, he puts his hand under the running water and watched the dark red color wash off his hand and down the drain. Then, he can see the cut clearly. It is deep, but Two-Bit already has it set in his mind that he's not going to the hospital. He's had worse. He'll be good as new eventually.

"I didn't get a good look at him. In case you're wondering," Two-Bit informs as he walks back into the living room.

Darry sits back down. "Did you see which way he went?"

Two-Bit closed his eyes, thinking. "Yeah. He went down 47th and then turned onto Stone Avenue. I don't know where after then. I lost sight of him."

The all nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"Alright, that's it," Darry says.

"What's it?" Soda asks, still pressing the wet cloth to his neck.

Darry points to Soda then to Two-Bit. "All of it. You guys getting hurt by some psycho."

"What are you gonna do, Dar?" Steve asks.

Darry shrugs. "You're all gonna stay here. That's all I can think of. We'll get Dally and Johnny in the morning. But none of you are leaving here." Darry instructs.

"What about work?"

"What about out clothes?"

"What about everything outside this house. You know, like freedom," Two-Bit says sarcastically.

Darry shakes his head. "I don't care. Call out from work."

Soda took the cloth from his neck. "But Darry we need the money…"

"We'll use the emergency money," Darry contradicts.

"Darry-"

Darry puts his hand up. "No. No. I can't have you guys getting hurt. I can't. I just can't."

Steve smiles. "So you want us to stay?"

Darry nods.

"Like live here?"

Darry shrugs. "You basically do anyway. But just for a couple days. Until this thing cools down."

Steve raises an eyebrow.

"You know this is gonna be, chaos, right?" Soda asks, looking over at Darry.

Again, he shrugs. "I'd rather have chaos than have you guys hurt."

Two-Bit stands. "Just for a couple days?"

"Just a couple days," Darry confirms.

"And you want us to stay right here?" Two-Bit puts to the ground a couple times.

Darry nods. "No one leaves but me."

Soda stands. "What if you get hurt?"

Darry shakes his head. "Don't worry 'bout me, Soda. I do enough worrying for the both of us."

Two-Bit laughs.

"Fine," he says still laughing. He grabs Steve my the shirt collar and pushes him. "but I get the couch. You get the floor."

Soda walks away smiling and shaking his head.

_What the hell is Darry thinking? _Soda questions, _keep us trapped in the house. _He shakes his head again. _Yeah, this is gonna be crazy…_

_

* * *

_

**Next chapter should be interesting. The guys stuck in the house together? Haha, that's funny. **

**Anyway, please, please,please,please review and tell me what you think or if you have any questions or perdictions :] **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

"Alright, I'm going to work. Try not to kill each other," Darry says shaking his head. He looks over at Two-Bit and Steve who were having so type of slapping contest. Soda and Johnny were in the kitchen playing some type of game that Darry didn't play attention long enough to recognize. Each of the looked up at him briefly before returning back to what they were doing. Dally wasn't here yet, but he promised he would be.

Smiling slightly and rolling hi eyes Darry exited his home. He made sure everything was locked and secure. As he walked to his car he examined the streets, looking for someone suspicious. Finally, he made it to his car and took one final look around. He looked back at the house. All the blinds were closed. Both the door and the screen door were shut and locked. Everyone was inside, so everything should be okay. Right?

Shrugging off his worry, Darry started his car and pulled away.

-&&"&&-

"I'm hungry," Two-Bit announces, pulling away from Steve's oncoming hand. He grabs his wrist and twisted it.

"I'm hungry," he says a again, but this time it's a little louder so Soda and Johnny could hear him in the kitchen.

Soda looks over Johnny's shoulder. "Then go cook, stupid."

Two-Bit stood and rolled his eyes. He walked into the kitchen slowly and Soda could sense he was going to do something. He was walking a little too slow and looking around a little too much. Soda dropped the cards out of his hand and watched then fall on the table. Just as they hit, Two-Bit grabbed Soda into a headlock and pulled backwards, knocking him out of his chair and onto the floor. Soda bucked, pushing Two-Bit backward. Once his grip had loosened, he stood.

Soda brushed the dirt off his pants and smiled. "You're weak, man."

Still on the floor, Two-Bit looked up at him and gave Soda the middle finger. Soda only laughed. He sat back in his chair and picked his cards back up. Johnny cleared his throat.

"Why don't you cook for all of us, Two-Bit?"

Two-Bit laughed.

Johnny shook his head. "I'm serious."

"I know you are, Johnny. That's why I laughed." He giggled again. Two-Bit hardly cooked for himself none the less cooking for himself _and _three other guys.

Soda turned around to Two-Bit who now had his head unnecessarily too far into the refrigerator.

"Or I could cook for us," Soda offers with a shrug. " You know, I was thinking about mixin-"

Two-Bit couldn't turn around fast enough. He clipped the top of his head on the refrigerator. He held his hand up.

"No need Soda, I got it. I'll cook," Two-Bit says at the thought of Soda cooking for them.

Soda laughed as he turned back to Johnny. He smiled. "Works every time..."

-&&"&&-

Two-Bit's idea of cooking? A turkey sandwich each. None could really argue because it didn't taste bad. How can you mess up a few pieces of turkey on some bread?

After that, they did every trick in the book to try to keep themselves occupied.

They played cards, Soda won twelve cigarettes but gave them to Steve. They wrestled, Johnny was the first to call 'uncle' and took over a referee for the rest of the matches. Two-Bit won most of the matches. They watched television, but quickly got bored of that so they put it on mute and started ad-libbing for the characters on the television. They had food fight with fudge and mayonnaise. Realizing how pissed Darry would be, Soda cleaned the mess up as everyone else was playing some game in the living room that involved chugging their beer before a commercial ended. When Soda had finally returned, the game was over. Everyone looked around for something else to do when they notice the huge mess that had made in the house. The only part that was clean was the kitchen because Soda had just cleaned it. Eventually, the boys got so bored that they actually cleaned the house. Actually, they cleaned it twice. Steve had threw a pillow at Two-Bit to put on the couch but he took in as the start of a war and the whole thing erupted into a hardcore pillow fight.

Five and a half hours later, Darry came home. By then, everyone was in the same place as they were when Darry left. They all seen his face scrunch when he noticed that it seemed that neither of them had moved a muscle. The only thing that proved his theory wrong was the tidiness of the house that definitely wasn't there before.

"Hey guys," Darry greets walking into the kitchen.

Soda looks up at him and smiled slightly. "How was your day?"

Darry ruffles his grease filled hair and shrugs. "Work was work. How'd your day go?"

"Boring," each of them answered at the same time.

Darry laughed. "I see. Got so bored you cleaned the house?"

Soda stood and took a seat on the counter. "Yup."

Reaching into the refrigerator, Darry grabbed a bottle of water.

"Maybe I should keep you guys locked in here more often, especially if you're just gonna clean the house."

Johhny rolled his eyes. "Ha ha."

Darry looked around and noticed something was missing.

"Where's Dallas?"

Everyone seemed to shrug at the same time.

"He said he was coming..." Soda answers, staring at the floor.

By now, Steve and Two-Bit had entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"You don't think something happened to him, do you?" Steve asks, playing with his fingers.

Darry shook his head. "I don't know. He probably just forgot...you know Dally."

The gang nodded.

Changing the subject, Darry asks, "Who wants pizza?"

Everyone agrees and Darry makes the order.

About thirty minutes later, everyone is in the living room watching some stupid movie that no one's really paying attention to. Darry's in his chair watching it halfheartedly. Soda's on the couch with Steve with his head on his shoulder, doing his best to keep still Two-Bit and Johnny were on the floor, lying like they're about to make snow angels.

There was a loud bang on the door and everyone jumped at the sudden break in silence. Darry sat up.

"Pizza's here."

He moves slowly and looks out the window. What he sees isn't a pizza guy. This person was in the shadows and the rain outside made it even harder. He felt his heart pick up speed when the person kicked the door, trying to break it down. Darry let go of the curtian and shut off the light.

"It's him," Darry says in a whispered yell.

"Who?" Soda asks, not really paying attention, but then Darry's words sink in. "_Him_?"

Darry nods.

Everyone's mood changes.

Darry waves his hand.

Another loud bang at the door and the window shakes. Everyone stands, not really sure what to do.

Johnn backs away. "Oh God, he's breaking in."

Soda shushes him.

"He's gonna kill us," Johnny whispers.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **

**Please review. **

**I'll update when I can (:**


End file.
